


There's beauty in the breakdown [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Life and Times of a Shinobi Den Mother [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Genma, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Off-screen torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of learning curves and the evolution of understanding. They’ve got a ways to go before they're anything like a cohesive family, but sometimes the attempt is worth everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's beauty in the breakdown [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's beauty in the breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339649) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/There's%20beauty%20in%20the%20breakdown.mp3) | 2:18:10 | 126.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theres-beauty-in-breakdown) |  |   
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20a%20Shinobi%20Den%20Mother.m4b) | 6:28:06 | 177.6 MB  
[Series Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-and-times-of-shinobi-den-mother-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_Goodbye Memory_ by 7!! Seven Oops

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
